Little Miss MatchMaker
by Sailor Serena
Summary: Ok peeps i redid this story and added more so the wedding dosen't come up to soon and Serena and darien have a little more romance!
1. The Discovery

Rini loves her mom but wants to meet her dad

Rini loves her mom but wants to meet her dad. When she meets him it's love at first sight for both of them, rini notices little things her parents do to each other, it seems like they're still in love to her and a lot of people. Rini and her friend's (Amy, Mina, Raye and Lita) play matchmaker will it work or will it backfire?

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 1 The discovery

Rini ran to the swings in delight.

"Mommy can you push me please!?!?" a tall blond with hair that looked 

like two meatballs and spaghetti ran up. 

"Okay rini, I'll push you. But we can't spend too much time here cause I've 

got a very important meeting ." 

the pink hared girl sighed. 

"Okay." She said in disappointment. The girl ran on

the swing and her mother pushed her for about 13 minutes. 

"Okay rini we have to go. We will come back 

tomorrow."

Serena took out a cell phone as they got in the car. 

"Hi raye I just wanted to remind you that I might be late coming back late from the meeting. I'm going to drop rini off in front of the apartment and you can meet her there. Yeah I know, but you will be there by the time we get there so you will meet each other out there. What!" 

Serena yelled so loud that people where staring at her.

"What 

do you mean you can't watch rini? Well you could have told me yesterday!"

Rini looked up at her mother talking._ Maybe I could spend some quality time with her. Oh what's the point? We will never be a complete family until I have my daddy._

"Rini?"

Serena said interrupting her daughter's thoughts.

"Yes mommy?"

"Well the truth is that you half to come with me." 

Rini's face lighted up. 

"Really mommy?"

"Yes, we have no sitter so you'll come with me. Now listen this meeting is very important so be on your best behavior, even though your always on your best behavior." 

"Who are you meeting with now?" 

"Well he is the president of a very important cooperation and if our company's join we will do very good business."

"What's his name. Maybe you two can go out." Serena laughed 

"Maybe rini. His name is um let me see, it starts with a D and his last name starts with a S." a thought came to rini's mind. _D and S, daddy? _When she was younger she heard her mom talking about her dad his initials where DS.

"Here we are." said serena, she took rini's hand and brought her into the building and took her straight up to her office all the people working stopped to say hi or talk to the president of the cooperation's lovable daughter rini. 

"All right rini now I will be in the conference room and if you need anything just knock okay?" 

"Okay mommy." Serena kissed her daughter on the head and walked out of the room and to her secretary Alice. Alice was a good friend and knew serena since collage. 

"Hey ally I forgot, what is this presidents of the mask company's name?" Alice smiled devilishly. 

"Oh you know him." Serena shrugged if Alice was going to play games she didn't even bother to ask. As she turned her back to Alice she heard a response 

"Darien Shields." serena turned pale, she remembered Darien shields all right.

~Flashback~

Serena and Darien where in a car going to a party. They got their holding hands it was a birthday party for serena, she had just turned 20, Darien was her boyfriend and was 21. The party was great. When it was over only Darien and serena remained

"I love you serena." Darien said as he grabbed her on the bed. They did as my friends call the hibidy jibidys. When serena found out she was pregnant she was ecstatic, the night she was going to tell darien they broke up and she never saw him again.

~End of Flasback~

Now six years after she had gotten over him and matured (and he probably matured) they were meeting again. Serena opened the door to find a handsome 27-year-old man with bluish blackish hair and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had a black suit on with a red tie. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite meatballhead."

"Hello Darien, it's nice to see you again."

"And to think I thought Alice was kidding when she told me you were the president of the company. What a small world."

"Yeah now to get on with business." They talked and talked and finally came to a agreement and their company's joined. "Well since we will be working together…" serena started. 

"What?" Darien asked.

"Well would you like to meet our daughter. Rini Tskino." Darien's moth dropped opened 

"Daughter funny, you're so funny serena, killer sense of humor."

"Darien remember my 20th birthday well if you remember that you'll remember what we did after the party was over. A couple of weeks after that I found out I was going to have a baby, I tried telling you but you were very cold, we got in a fight and broke up. Remember what I was going to tell you? It was that I was having a baby. Your baby."

"Are you for real? Where the hidden cameras?" Darien asked questionably, serena just nodded as she smiled and showed him a picture of her precious rini. 

"I'M A DAD!" he said excitedly and picked up serena and swung her around. 

"Old news for Me." serena said as she was laughing. 

"Well I want to see her. The 3 of us can have dinner."

"Well she always said her dream dinner is with me and her daddy. She's in my office, I couldn't find a sitter. "Who would not want to watch our darling daughter." Darien said as he took serena's hand and rushed into her office. Rini was asleep on the sofa.

"Darien first can I tell her who you are and then you can come in, now get out for a minute." He obeyed and walked out. 

"Rini sweetie?" rini slowly opened her eyes and yawned

"Is it time to go mommy?" 

"Yes pumpkin but I have a surprise for you. Who have you always wanted to meet and everyone thinks you should meet?"

"Santa?" rini said excitedly.

"No" serena said as she laughed. 

"Daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy's here? Where is he?"

"Darien." Serena called. Darien walked in and picked up rini in his arms. 

"Daddy!" She screamed as she kissed him on the check. 

"Hi rini, we would have met earlier but well I didn't know about you." Serena turned a bright shade of red. Rini laughed

"I love you daddy." Darien's heart just melted. Rini reminded him of a young serena or how she would be when she was little, he felt the same way about rini as he did about serena. Love at first sight.

Okay peeps what did you think? Well I like it so : P!! Okay I really want you to review this story come on. I'll work on the next chapter "the dinner dates." As soon as I get some reviews!


	2. The Dinner Dates

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 2 the dinner dates

Darien drove up to the apartment complex. _Not to shabby, it's hard to find a nice apartment in New York. _He had 2 bouquets of roses. Serena had just gotten out of the shower and was in a pink robe and a towel in her hair, but rini had a white short sleeved dress with little roses all different colors and her hair regular (like her moms). The doorbell rang and serena answered it in her robe. 

"Oh hi Darien um if it's all right with you two I'll pass on this dinner cause I have to fill out some paperwork."

"Well what will you eat?"

"Darien theirs something called cooking." 

"Hurricane serena cook? You would wreck your whole apartment making popcorn." 

He laughed. Serena looked so mad but her mad bull turned into a lovesick girl.

"Take out." She replied softly

"Sorry serena you're not getting out of this. Now come on I got you some roses. Your favorite."

He gave her a puppy dog look. Serena smiled and looked down. 

"Give me 10 minutes." 

And she walked to her room with her roses and put them in a vase then changed. Rini smiled as Darien gave her roses.

"Excuse me daddy I have to finish a phone call."

"Want me to put these in water?" Darien asked.

"Sure."

What Darien didn't know was rini was talking to Amy, Lita, Mina and Raye about how to get her parents together. The plan was the girls would go to the restraint and tell rini what to do. Rini told them he's here and hung up. She came and sat next to him and looked at him from head to toe. He was wearing a black tuxedo.

"You look very handsome." She said breaking the silence. 

"Thank you pumpkin, you look like a little princess. My little princess." Rini got up and sat in his lap.

"What do you think of mommy?" she said simply.

"Well she's very beautiful and lovable and funny and fun to be with." He said a little love struck, before rini could say anything she heard her mom clear her throat. Serena was wearing a long white dress with ruffled sleeves and a diamond necklace. She was breathtaking (at least to Darien) and rini noticed the way Darien looked at serena. 

"Ready to go guys?"

the two nodded and they left the apartment. The restaurant was very romantic, it was like Paris and in the walls were painted to look like a starry night. 

"The dinner was great" serena said,

"Yeah it was yummy." Rini said with sauce all over her face,

Serena and darien laughed and both started wiping it off, there hands touched and for a moment it looked like they were hold hands and kiss. Rini's face lighted up. 

"I'll do it serena." Darien said, 

serena put her napkin down and shrugged. After Darien wiped all the sauce off rini's face she said,

"I'm going to see if it's all of."

Her parent assured her it was but she said, 

"I don't trust you guys." She smiled devilishly and got up. 

But instead of walking to the bathroom she ran to the girl's table 

"Did you see that!" rini squealed. 

All the girls nodded and smiled.

"All we need is for them to have a romantic evening at the most romantic restaurant." All the girls knew the perfect place. It was called the gondola, it was a big Italian restaurant and you ride a gondola to your seat and it was said to be the most romantic restaurant anywhere. When the evening was over Darien drove rini and serena home and kissed them each on the check saying good night. A week later there was a knock at serena's door.

"Oh hi Amy." Serena said.

"Hi um listen I had this gift certificate for the gondola and I was going too go with Greg, but he is sick. And well none else is home so do you want them? Only for two though and only is for tonight."

"Well I would love to Ames but who would I ask, rini's at my moms for a sleep-over."

"Well how about Darien."

"Good idea Ames and thanks for this certificate. See ya!"

Serena rushed to the phone and called Darien. He had agreed and came over in an hour. Serena opened the door same hairstyle (meatballs) bur the dress was a long blue halter-top dress with a nylon strap attached to the back (That opera dress from Anastasia) and Darien was in a black tuxedo. 

"Wow you look great." Darien said 

"same here. My prince charming."

"Shall we?" Darien asked 

"Let's"

They got to the restaurant they took a gondola to their table. 

"So what are you going to have?" asked Darien. 

"Spaghetti and meatballs." 

Darien started cracking up. 

"Well what's so funny?"

"You… you don't need the dish you already have spaghetti and meatballs!"

serena didn't get mad she started laughing and they both laughed. Serena rested her head on Darien's shoulder still laughing.

"May I take your order?" a man asked, 

"um could I get spaghetti and meatballs with maranara sauce and no Parmesan cheese and a sprite no ice."

"And for the gentleman?"

"Same please, want to just split a large one?" serena nodded then took her head she said as she took her head off his shoulder.

"Could we just get a large spaghetti and meatballs no Parmesan and marinara sauce?"

"Very well sir" 

The man took the menus and left. The rest of the evening they talked. After they, when they left they walk around and got some coffee. "That was so fun!" 

Serena said. Darien nodded

"we have to do that again soon."

They got to the door after coffee and went in and went out on the balcony to look at the stars. 

"They look like tiny candles." Darien said. 

He looked at serena and serena looked back and smiled.

"Want some cocoa?"

"Sure." He managed to say serena disappeared inside and then brought back some cocoa and a blanket. They sat on a bench and talked about the stars and lots of other stuff.

"Serena?" Mina called as she, rini, raye, Amy and Lita came in and looked around then found her outside asleep in darien's arm's with a blanket around them. 

"Yes!" rini said, 

"we did It.," said Lita.

They girls left and when they got back serena was awake and Darien was gone. 

"How was your date serena?"

"Date?" serena said,

"I wasn't on a date with Darien we just went out as friends and talked about work and stuff like that." 

At that moment the phone rang.

"Hello? Rob? How did you? Why are you? How?


	3. The Fiancée

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 3 the fiancée

Serena was in shock. 

"Yeah sure, 7 sounds fine, see you then. It was rob he's alive and the marriage will go on."

Said serena glumly. The girls all stared at her, their mouths open, they remembered rob. When serena and rob turned 23 their mothers had arranged for rob and serena to get married, so they were engaged but rob was in a plane crash and they all thought he was dead. Rob loved serena with all his heart and always wanted to marry her. Serena loved rob, but not in the romantic way, she loved him like a big brother. 

"Rob? Didn't he die or something?" a very confused rini said, 

she heard of him from raye and lita before.

"Come on rini let's go shopping for that big party we're having." Said lita.

Serena looked down. _I guess I'd better tell Darien._

"Goodbye rini, I love you."

And serena kissed her daughter on the head. All the girls had left and serena was getting ready for her date with rob, the doorbell rang. 

"Hi Darien." Said serena. 

"Hi Serena, um rini left this in my car." He handed her a stuffed animal. 

"Say Darien can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Um how can I say this. I'm getting mar married." Even though darien's face showed he was shocked, sad and lonely but he managed a smile. 

"That great! Whose the lucky guy?" 

And serena told him the whole story of rob. 

"Well I always love stories with happy endings." 

Darien said 

"I better get going, your date should be here soon."

Serena just looked away and said 

"goodbye."

But she said it so soft and full of tears he didn't hear her. About 20 minutes later rini called. 

"Mommy is it okay if I sleep over at lita's?"

Serena had agreed and hung up, just then the doorbell rang. A tall man with blond hair and brown eye's in a white tux came in. "Serena, my Serena."

He picked her up and kissed her on the lips. 

"Um give me a minute dar… I mean rob."

She left the room then 5 minutes later came in with a red dress with long sleeve and a white sash at the back.

"Beautiful." Rob said. 

He took her arm and they left. Through the night rob managed to get serena to laugh, smile and at the end of the night a 1 second kiss on the check, though it didn't seem like she wanted to kiss him. The next day rini came home to find an empty apartment, the girls waited with rini for serena to come home. When she finally got home she expression could say it all. She was in love, but she hadn't been with rob, she was with someone else after rob left. 

"Serena, did you have that good of a time with rob?" said raye.

Serena looked down and said 

"I was with Darien for a busince luncheon." 

The girls mouth flew open, even rini was a little surprised.

"Um you guys how bout Saturday we go shopping for my wedding dress?" 

"Sure."

They all said. On Monday serena came in late to find Darien in her office. 

"Oh hi, you surprised Me." she said.

"Sorry but we have that big meeting with Wendy Anromine, she is in charge of mask corp. in America 


	4. I’ll Say A Little Prayer For You.

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 4 I'll say a little prayer for you.

"Guys."

Serena called from a pile of dresses. 

She had left the meeting cause she felt unwanted and knew Wendy hated her. She had told Darien she was going and called the girls and they decided to go shopping for her wedding dress early. 

"Serena?" Mina said. 

"Here I found her!"

"Wow that beautiful" lita said admiring the dress as she pulled serena out of the pile. 

Serena ran inside the dressing room so none of the girls could she the dress she was holding. Rini stood there looking at all the dress, and pictures of "happy customers." (AN: this shop takes pictures of the couples that buy from it and post them on a wall.)

"Hey rini whatcha doing?" Mina asked. 

Rini's eye where filled with tears. 

"Mina." She yelled as she hugged her tightly. 

"It didn't work. Mommy's still marring him."

"It will work rini." She said soothingly. 

"Rini what wrong?" serena said her eyes filled with concern.

Rini looked up, her mom was breathtaking. Her dress was glittery white, cap sleeve, silk, embroidered with pearls and crystals around her waist and at the end of her sleeves. The dress was long and kinda puffy and had a bow in the back, her shoes where white open toe sandal's and had crystals, her hair the same, and her vale was attached with a diamond tiara. 

"No nothing, you look wonderful!"

"Thank pumpkin, now why are you crying?"

"I... I got something in my eye." She lied.

"Why don't we go." Serena said

as she went to the dressing room and took off everything and bought it. 

"Rini" Serena said in the car.

"Yeah."

"Well rob is having a party at the country club. Want to go?" 

"Oh ok." She said.

"Is daddy coming?" rini asked wide-eyed. 

"Yeah he is, of coarse he would." she laughed. 

It was a week since the girls went to the bridal shop and it was serena and robs anniversary.

"Rini wake up." rini slowly opened her eyes. 

"When are we going." 

"Rini, I don't know if we're going, rob and I had an argument."

"Please." Rini said her eyes glistening. 

"Oh okay, I'll call him." Serena left and then came back an hour later. 

"Rini let's go come on."

Rini jumped out of bed her hair messed up. Rini got ready and serena did her hair.

"We're taking raye." 

The doorbell rang, and serena walked to the door. 

"Hey serena, hey rini!" 

Raye gave rini a hug and gave her a small gift bag. Rini opened it in excitement, 

"The stuffed animal bunny! And a photo album I wanted! Thank You So Much raye"

rini hugged her.

"Why don't you go put it in your room. Oh and rini I put some pictures in the album in advance."

Raye smiled, rini left to her room.

"So serena how have you been?" 

"Fine, oh last night I had the best conversation with Darien. went shopping to find a coat for him.

"Serena you love him."

Raye said simply 

"WHAT! No no I don't love rob. Darien I mean Darien I don't love Darien." 

"Serena please." Raye said. 

"I DON'T LOVE HIM and I'm not ever going to be in love with him that way!" 

"Your falling in love with him!" raye screamed, 

at that moment rini showed up.

"Ready." 

Serena looked down at her surprised to see her. She got her keys and they left, serena said nothing nor raye. When they got there she finally spoke.

"We're here, it's support to be outside." She said. 

They went outside and there was tables set up their where rob, Darien, the girls, some friend and robs sisters. It didn't go so great well rob totally embarrassed Serena and Darien by saying 

"He fucked her and then left her when she was pregnant". 

Cause he was a drunk but after falling down he took something and felt better. (AN: yeah I know there nothing like that! Work with me people!) Then it started to rain and it was terrible. Everyone ran inside to the safe, warm country club except Serena and Darien they had ran into the gazebo and bumped into each other. Serena laughed then just plain smiled. 

"Sorry." Darien said. 

"It's okay." Darien looked at her and smiled then held out his and.

"May I have this dance?" Serena looked at him questionable. 

Before she could reply he took her hand and they danced under the gazebo in the pouring rain with nobody around for about 5-10 minutes, they stopped and looked into one another eyes.

"Serena I..."

she put her hand on his check. Then suddenly she started backing away. 

"Serena?" he said. 

She simply held up her hand that revealed her wedding ring. He cleared his throat. 

"Let's go." She said quietly, 

they left together. When they got in there jackets soaked, they discovered that everybody was waiting for them 

"Serena I want to sing you something on the karaoke machine." Rob said,

Serena looked at him puzzled. Rob turned on the machine and started 

"It is apologize and we all practiced, well except Darien and Amy, Mina, Raye, Lita and Rini."

Serena took a seat across from darien the. Rob unplugged the microphone and all was left was a CD player and they all started singing "

The moment I wake up, before I put on my make-up

I'll say a little prayer for you

While combing my hair now and wondering what dress to wear now

I'll say a little prayer for you

Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever

and ever we never will part oh how I love you together forever that's 

how it must be to live with out you would only mean heartbreak for me." 

__

serena was shocked at those words "we never will part oh how I love you forever and ever that's 

how it must be to live with out you would only be heartbreak for me" she looked at darien he mouthed 

"what's wrongs." 

She mouthed back. 

"Nothing." He looked away and she mouthed,

"I just think I'm falling in love with you."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa 

I run for the bus dear, while riding I think of us dear,

I'll say a little pray for you

At work I just take time and all through my coffee break time

I'll say a little prayer for you

Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever we 

Never will part oh how I love you together forever that's how it must be to live

with out you would only mean heartbreak for me

ha ha ha ha ha 

ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

I'll say a little prayer for you

Ha ha ha ha ha 

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

I'll say a little prayer for you

My darling believe

Believe him."

He grabbed her hand and she looked away

"For me there is no one but you

Please love me to

Answer his prayer

Well I'm in love with you

Answer his prayer his prayer now baby

And answer my prayer baby

Answer his prayer 

And say you love me toooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever and ever we 

never will part 

oh how I love you together forever that's how

it must be to live

with out you would only mean heartbreak for me. 

TO BE CONTINUDE…

Bum bum bum! Like it or hate it, I want reviews people, hey at this pace I could be done at the end of the week! Okay review or feedback or comments or of coarse questions?


	5. Hardest Thing I'll Ever Have To Do

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 5 Hardest Thing I'll ever have to do

Serena sat in her dark apartment waiting for Darien to come to drop of rini.

"I can't tell him." She said as she cried silently.

She walked into her room and looked at a picture of her, Darien and Rini it was taken earlier today at the country club.

"I'm to tense I have to have take a nap."

She sat on the couch with the picture and fell asleep. Darien was driving to Serena's with Rini in the back fast asleep.

__

I have to tell her what she means to me, that that dance meant a lot to me and I wish we never had to stop. He finally came to a decision, when he got there he would kiss her and ask if she felt anything. It was a red light and Darien felt something brush against is hand. He went in his glove compartment and found a flashlight, it was a picture of Serena and Rob.

"I can't do this, it's so late. Why does loving someone have to be so hard? I have to act like I have no interest in her; I have to walk away pretending I don't love her.

He didn't notice it but Rini was up had just woken up. 

__

Who's he talking to? Gosh why can't he just tell her he loves her.

"Rini?" questioned Darien.

She didn't reply and decide to try to get some sleep with the 10 minutes she had till she went home. Serena woke up and she was all flushed, she got up and moved to the mirror

"What happened?" serena said with a little shock, 

__

Oh my stomach hurts…

"Must be on of those bugs going around." 

*Knock Knock Knock*

Serena walked weakly to the door clutching her stomach.

"Hi Serena, Serena what's wrong?" asked a concerned Darien.

She didn't reply just looked up with a weak smile.

"Rini I'm going to take her to the hospital, want to come?"

She nodded and with that Darien picked up serena and took her to the car.

"Hi mina?" a very upset Darien said,

"Serena is sick, I'm taking her to the hospital. Yeah okay see ya. Oh can you call the girls. Thanks bye."

Darien through his cell phone behind him.

"Hey! I'm in enough pain." A groggy serena said.

"Sorry, okay were here." 

He ran out picked up Serena and motioned for Rini to come. They took Serena in and told Darien and rini to wait in the waiting room.

"Daddy is mommy going to be okay?" rini said sitting on Darien lap

"I don't know rini." Darien said.

Rini started crying and put her face in his shirt cause she didn't want to see anyone.

"Of coarse she'll be okay." A nurse said coming up from behind Darien. She was a brunette with brown eye and long hair pulled back; she looked about 27 and seemed to be very confident.

"She has a very bad stomach flu, but she won't die, just suffer a bit."

Darien stood with rini arms around his neck.

"Oh thank you." A grateful Darien said

"Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment, maybe in 10 minutes, were running some tests."

"Oh" a disappointed Darien said.

He sat holding rini soothing her and telling her "It's okay." And soon the girls came and Rini wanted to go home so Mina said she'd take her, the girl's left to go to Mina's. That ten minutes the nurse had said had turned into 2 hours and Darien was still there all alone.

"Excuse me Mr. shields?" the nurse, said.

"Yes." Darien said immediately jumping to his feet.

"Well, you see Miss Tskino is not cooperating and she says she doesn't want to have a shot and well could you come her down? If she doesn't get a shot she could get very sick and well…you get the point" (AN: yeah I know theirs nothing like that. But well. I made it up so ;p.)

"All right." He said with a little hope in his voice.

"Follow Me." she said leading him to room 198. He opened the door to a pale serena lying looking up at the ceiling with, IV hooked up and a pale blue hospital gown. 

"Darien it hurts. My stomach hurts and they want to give me a shot!" Serena said with a little whimper. Darien ran over to her and held her hand.

"It's okay serena, I'm here." He stroked her hand and then put it down on the bed.

"Miss Tskino are you ready for the shot?"

Serena let out a whimper.

"It's okay, just squeeze my hand when you get the shot."

He whispered so only Serena could hear. She nodded to Darien then the nurse.

"All right this might sting a little." The nurse said preparing the needle. All Serena could do was nod nervously 

She grabbed Darien's hand as the nurse stuck the needle into Serena's arm.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Darien yelled as the nurse stuck the needle in Serena arm.

"Dose it hurt that much?" he said trying to pull his hand away.

"All done." Said the nurse. 

Darien stayed with serena the whole time.

"God kill Me.," she said as she started to cry.

"It's okay Serena, It's okay, I'm here." Darien said hugging her and rubbing her back.

"Please aren't they're some pain killers?" she said in even more pain.

"Serena… it wouldn't be safe to take too many. You had as many as your immune system can handle." Darien said.

"Oh please…" she started but the nurse came in.

"Miss Tskino, well since you have a certain condition in the stomach flu we found a medicine and you can leave tomorrow if it works right."

"Oh thank you so much nurse." Said serena getting exited then realizing her stomach still hurt then she held it.

The nurse left and Darien still sat with Serena holding her hand.

"Darien will you stay with me?" Serena said.

"Of coarse." Darien said "but well first I'm going to get something to eat. Want me to get some?"

"Oh yes! Um 2 orders of fries and a chocolate milkshake and a ice cream Sunday and 1 order of onion rings and a hamburger no make it 2!"

"Maybe I should write this down!" Darien said laughing

"Ha ha ha." Said Serena "Oh forget it."

"No, I'll go. But not now. You look so tense, here let me give you a massage." He said as he started to massage her back.

"Oh that would be great!" serena said

He massaged her back for 8 minutes then stopped as she turned her head around.

"Something wrong?" Darien said getting worried

"No, I just think you need a massage." Serena said

"No, Serena it's okay."

"Well if you don't want a massage then what do you want?"

He pushed her hair out of the way as their lips came closer and closer.

"Hi serena!" raye said as she and the girls walked in but they didn't see what happened cause they walked in before it happened.

Okay? Sorry I took so long. I had writer's block, I guess all great writers have it J/K. okay I really want some feedback. Please ;)


	6. It Was Nothing

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 6 It was nothing.

Serena had got out of the hospital and was feeling much better.

"Serena you look so much better." Lita said as she, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy and rini sat in the café having cocoa cause it was 

very cold for July.

"Thanks." Serena said smiling

"So Serena how are thing's with dar…" raye started but then noticed the looks on the girls face's, there was darien sitting by himself at a both behind serena and then a women walked in with a tight black dress.

"Darien? Remember me?" the woman questions

"Mara?" Darien said looking into her eyes.

The women then got in the booth and started making out with Darien and at that moment serena turned around. Serena stood up and walked right past Darien (who saw her.) tears streaming down her face, she ran out the door and ran away. When Serena had run about 1 block she realized that darien wasn't hers and she shouldn't be jealous cause he was with another women, he was not her property, she didn't even date him. She walked casually in the café and passed Darien sitting in the booth alone, she glanced at him quickly then turned her head.

"They're gone." Darien said looking into his coffee 

"Well where did they go?" Serena asked trying not to look at him

"Serena it wasn't what you think. That girl is wacky." Darien said changing the subject

"Darien what's your business is your business. Not mine." Serena said looking down.

"Serena…" Darien Started.

"Listen to me." Darien said

"No Darien. I don't need explanations, if you want to be with miss tight black dress then by all means be my guest." Serena said

"No I just…" Darien started

Serena just put her hand in his face. (AN: like talk to the hand.)

"Serena! Can't you listen!?!?!?" Darien said getting very mad all of a sudden.

"Darien can't you listen?!?!?" Serena yelled

"To what? You yelling at me?!?!"

"No…" serena said yelling but then coming down.

"I might have feelings for you… but we don't have anything so why should I an explanation?" Serena said

With that Serena got up to leave but something was holing her back. It was Darien holding her elbow. Serena looked at her elbow then at Darien in confusion.

"I…" Darien trailed off

"But what about…?" Serena started

"Rob." Darien finished

Serena looked away but Darien turned her head. Serena put her hand on his cheek. She remembered this scene something would interrupt them. 

"No. I can't I'm so sorry Serena." Darien said 

"I gotta go." Serena said 

She hesitated then kissed him on the cheek.

"By---e." Darien said 

Serena nodded then left.

Darien sat in the café unable to explain the previous 10 minutes.

"Darien?" Andrew said

"Oh hi Andrew." Darien said sighing.

"Darien what's wrong?"

"Serena." Darien said looking at his coffee

"Darien you know you can't have her. She's robs not yours. You had your chance." Kent said. Kent was a friend of darien and he was really realistic, he had been listing to the conversation.

"I know but…" Darien said

"There's a chance." Andrew said with hope

"Face it Andrew she'll never come back." Kent said

"Darien if she loves you she will come to you. Have faith in her." Andrew said

"Darien you had your chance and you left her." Said Kent

"Why did you leave her." Question Andrew.

"I saw her kissing another man. But I didn't want to say anything cause she would think I was spying on her. I then found out a couple of weeks later that the man was unconscious and she was giving him mouth to mouth. I went to her apartment but she wasn't home, I looked for her but never found her."

"Just try to get her back Darien. Were rooting for you, my bet is she love you." Andrew said

Kent just sighed and shook his head while Darien left.


	7. I Love You

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Little Miss Matchmaker 

Genre: Romance

By: Sailor Serena

I don't own Sailor Moon (But I wish I did!) just to get the story straight! 

Little Miss Matchmaker

Chapter 5 I love you

It had been 3 weeks after café and Serena hadn't seen Darien since. She looked everywhere for him, he even wasn't at work, but she had to tell him how she felt. 

"It's to late." Serena said as she let out a cry. 

"Mommy?" rini said as she ran in and onto her mom's lap.

"Mommy what's wrong?" rini said, her cinnamon eye glistening. 

"Nothing rini, I just have to tell someone something and I can't find him."

"Oh well are you looking for daddy?"

"Yes rini I am. Do you know where he is?" 

"Didn't you say he was coming for dinner a while ago?"

"Dinner of coarse!" serena said as she swung rini in the air.

"Mommy I don't feel well." Rini said. 

It was 10 minutes before Darien was coming and rini wasn't feeling good.

"Oh rini you have a temperature." Serena said as she took the thermometer out of her sick daughter's mouth. 

"Oh rini you poor thing, I'll make you some soup and you go right to bed." 

Ding-dong, _that should be Darien. _Serena took off the apron she was wearing. 

"Hi Darien."

"Hi serena." He said looking down. 

"Well rini's sick so I guess its you and me tonight."

"Oh is she okay?" 

"She'll be fine, I'm making her some soup then I'll get her some medicine." 

"Oh. You look beautiful tonight." She blushed as he stepped in she remembered what she had to say and do. 

"Darien I…" she started but couldn't say it.

"You what serena?" She put her arm around his neck. 

"I love…" But before she could finish there lips locked. 

At that moment rini cam out.

"Mommy I…" she started as she saw her parents she eyes went from tired to the happiest girl ever and she ran back in her room to call the girls.

Darien was in pure heaven, but he knew he couldn't have his angel, his true one and only love. He only had one of his angels. Rini. Their kiss ended about 2 minute later; it only ended cause the phone rang. "Hello?" serena said a little out of breath.

"Rob, hi. Nothing, no you can't cause I have to take care of rini cause she's sick and. Yeah bye." Serena looked ashamed and embarrassed. Darien saw what she was feeling 

"I should go." 

"No Darien. It won't happen again, just stay." 

He nodded and went to rini's room. He sat on rini's bedside and she spoke. 

"Daddy? Can you read me a story?"

This was the kind of life Darien wanted, a family a loving wife and daughter. Serena as his wife and well rini was already his daughter, if serena was his wife he'd give her everything, she would be his queen and rini would be his princess, but that's what they already were in his heart.

"Sure pumpkin." He got up to look for a book. 

"Want sleeping beauty?" she nodded and he read. Serena sat waiting for the Darien to walk out and see she burned the food, she had ordered a pizza but it wasn't there yet. 

"I hate all this."

"Serena?" 

"I want to love you but I can't." She spoke the words fast and emotionally

"What?" he pretended he didn't hear but he heard. 

She ran to him and embraced him. 

"Oh serena, it's okay." he said soothing 

"If only we never broke up and got married and then we'd have a perfect life or if we met earlier then 2 months ago. 

"It's okay, I wish that could have happened and I wish I could have been their form the day we broke up to the day we met again to support you and rini and love you 2. Serena it's just cold feet, your wedding is tomorrow."

"No I do love you." 

"No serena you don't feel this way. It's cold feet." Serena backed up 

"Get out!" she pointed to the open door.

"Now!" he took his coat and left.

She cried out 

"I always will love you." She said quietly to herself and cried herself to sleep. In the morning Rini woke up Serena. 

"Mommy?"

"Oh rini what time is?"

"1:00." Serena laughed. 

"Go back to sleep." 

"Okay mommy." At about 6:00 in the morning rob came in with a spar key he had to see serena. 

"Serena?" he walked in her bedroom and shook her.

"Serena? Wake up, it's 6:10!" she was mumbling something and rob finally got close enough to hear what she was saying. 

"Oh Darien I love you to." 

At about 12:00 serena woke up. 

"Oh shit, 3 hours till my wedding." 

She jumped out of bed and woke rini up and got her ready. Then got to the chapel at 1:00. All the girls where there and got serena ready. At about 2:30 there was a knock at the door of the room she was getting ready in. 

"Come in." 

Their Serena saw a 6 foot 5 man with brown eyes and blonde hair in a white tux. It was rob.

"Serena we have to talk!"

"What is it rob?" 

Before he could say anything her noticed her dress and her bouquet and he melted but then got his strength back. 

"YOU LOVE DARIEN NOT ME!"

"What?" Serena said surprised, she knew he knew. 

"I'm sorry Rob."

"Serena please this is just one of your tricks." She hugged him and said, 

"I wish it was, I'm so sorry." 

"Serena do you love me?" he said questionable.

"Not in the way you want me to." She replied looking down.

Rob lifter her chin so they made eye contact, he pushed her vale away and kissed her. 

"Did you feel anything?" before she could answer the best man came in and took rob away. 

Darien sat in his car outside the chapel waiting for a sign to go in, he looked at a picture of them when they were young, she had not changed a bit, just as pretty as before. 

"I love you serena." He whispered then got out of the car. 

The wedding march played and the flower girl (rini.) And the bridesmaids walked down the aisle then the beautiful bride. The wedding was outside the church and the priest stood there. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to bring together Robert and Serena. Who gives away this woman?" 

"I do." Rob said. 

He turned to serena and said, 

"I want you to be happy and if your happy with Darien then be happy with Darien." 

The crowd gasped. Darien stood and walked to Rob and Serena. Rob took serena hand and put it in Darien's and she looked up and smiled. 

"Thank you Rob." And she kissed him on the check and then looked at Darien. 

He bent on one knee and held out a velvet box inside was a diamond ring. 

"Serena will you marry me?" 

"Yes Darien, I love you!" 

"I love you to."

"I don't want to be married here though." 

"Whatever you want, you get." said Darien. 

Rini ran to rob and whispered in his ear. 

"Thank you, I misjudged you." She then ran to her parent and hugged them. Darien whispered in serena's ear. 

"I told you I love happy endings."

THE END

How did you like it? Please review so sweet so sweet. Please tell me if you liked it.


End file.
